1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an onscreen function execution method for a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for executing functions of an activated application by tapping on a specific area of a touchscreen of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of computing and wireless technologies, mobile terminals can now provide personalized features with various embedded application programs as well as basic voice communication. These mobile application programs include a personal scheduler, a short message service (SMS), a built-in camera application, a multimedia player, a documenter reader, games, etc., such that a user can manipulate various types of user data such as pictures taken by the camera, downloaded still and motion pictures, text messages, electronic books, ring tones, sound files (e.g., MP3), game contents and the like. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), etc. enabled by a wireless communication function.
Recently, touchscreens are being widely used as input devices for mobile terminals. A touchscreen allows a user to activate applications and execute functions by touching icons or elements displayed on the screen. The touchscreen is simple to use and improves user convenience in comparison with a conventional keypad.
However, the conventional touchscreen is limited in its effectiveness since it requires a user to become familiar with the manipulation of onscreen icons and menu bars and sometimes requires a series of complicated touch events for executing a specific function.